


Poisoned

by the_Anonymous_Writer



Series: October Whump-tober prompts 2018 [5]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_Anonymous_Writer/pseuds/the_Anonymous_Writer
Summary: Day 5 prompt from Whump-tober 2018.





	Poisoned

Chase was alone. He hadn't felt like going out and told the others that he'd be fine. Just chill and play some games. That was the plan. But now, after a few hours, he didn't feel like he could handle being alone anymore. He glanced at his phone, but decided against texting them. Why ruin their fun with his downer attitude? It was too quiet. The silence made his thoughts more active. God, he missed his kids. And despite the fact they couldn't seem to get along much anymore, he missed his ex. Chase decided on simply playing music.

He couldn't figure out what to do. Maybe he should go eat something. He hadn't had much that day; about half as much as normal. When they asked him about it he told them he wasn't really hungry. Like now. He didn't **feel** hungry but knew he should probably eat. Wandering into the kitchen Chase opened the cabinet doors and stared aimlessly at what they had. He hoped his kids were eating well. His eyes landed on one of the boxes. They always did like mac and cheese. Chase grabbed a bag of chips before closing the cabinet and dropping himself down on one of the couches.

While munching on some of the chips, Chase tried to focus on the music. Within ten minutes he was up again and headed back into the kitchen. He needed something to drink. Reaching for the fridge he stopped short. Maybe... He pulled his hand back. Chase stepped over to one of the other cabinets for a glass. Maybe a glass or two of alcohol will help calm his mind. After sitting down at the table with a couple bottles, since he couldn't decide which one he wanted, he pouring some in his glass. He didn't bother with mixing it with anything, he just drank it straight.

Chase drank a glass from each bottle. It wasn't doing what he'd hoped and he hesitated before pouring more. Those few times he could see his kids... it wasn't enough. It was all he really looked forward to. When did everything go wrong? He was less hesitant when he refilled his glass again. Idly he wonders when the others were coming back. By this point the music was just white noise to his thoughts. Taking note of how much was left in the bottles he realizes that one is going to empty before the other. Chase lifted both bottles and tried to pour some of each in his glass at the same time. He let out a small laugh when he spilt some before muttering that he'd clean it up later.

He kept going. By the time he remembered he had chips just sitting on one of their couches, his preferred whiskey was almost empty and the other bottle was half-empty. Though the whiskey wasn't full when he started. Chase moves to get up out of the chair and the room moves with him. He stands on horribly unstable legs. After barely managing a couple steps he braces himself on the kitchen counter-top and shuffles along. Was the room supposed to move this much..? Logically he knew, somewhere in the back of his mind, that he should just sit down and let this pass; but he wasn't thinking about that. He just wanted those chips damn-it.

When he finally reached the couch his desired snack was on he leaned over the back of it and grabbed the bag. Chase stood back up slower then he expected himself to. His head hurt and the room spun as he turned his focus back to the dining table. He felt sick. Chase barely managed a few steps back to the table when the front door opened. He heard voices, couldn't really understand what they were saying. Turning, he saw the guys walk in, saw Jackie say something to him. Chase opened his mouth to respond but before he could his legs gave out and he collapsed, passed out on the floor.

 


End file.
